All Dressed Up
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: “I honestly don’t know, I think she just likes getting dressed up ever once in a while” He explained. Flack/Angell. Another part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another piece of "Little Moments Like That" I didn't really have a chance to edit it, so sorry for any mistakes, if there are any glaring mistakes, I'll edit tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"So when are we planning on telling our parents? Don said over the running water as Jess stepped into the shower. Although Don couldn't hear her, she sighed heavily.

"Get in here so we can have this conversation. I refuse to yell over the shower" She said with a laugh. Her husband shed his work clothes and obliged. He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her wet body. It had only been two and a half months, but she was already showing signs of change. Without wasting another second, Don pulled his wife to him, kissing her soundly. He buried his hand in her wet hair. "I thought we were going to talk" Jess panted, breaking away from him.

"Oh yeah, right. When are we telling our parents?" He got back to the point, gently massaging shampoo into her hair.

"Not tonight, we have an engagement party to attend" She answered matter of factly. Don laughed.

"I know that, but I'm afraid my mom might kill me if we wait much longer" He replied.

"Are we talking about telling them in person or over the phone?" she needed more information.

"I have to go see my parents, I told my mom I'd visit more and we haven't been there since Chirstmas." He mentioned, letting her rinse out her hair.

"Well, then you go over there and tell them, and I'll stay here" Jess jokingly suggested.

"I don't think so, they want to see you too" Don countered.

"Let's give it two more weeks then we can invite both sets of parents over for a dinner party type thing and let them know then" She planned.

"I supposed that works" He shrugged reaching over her shoulder for the soap.

"I still don't wanted people at work to know though. I'm not ready for all that that entails" Jess said seriously, meeting his eyes as he rubbed soap over her body.

"I know, neither am I and since the captain knows already, there is no one else we are required to tell or that need to know for your safety." He agreed. By the time they finished their conversation, Jess was done in the shower and Don had not even begun. "Why don't you hop on out and finish getting ready and I'll be out soon." He suggested.

"Ok" Jess stated, leaning up to kiss him before she climbed out of the shower.

Nearly a half hour later, Jess was completely ready and was twirling around the living room waiting for her husband. Don laughed as he watched her actions from the hallway.

"You look cute" He complimented with a smile. She spun to face him. Her mouth dropped open when she saw him. He was leaning against the wall wearing a pair of black pinstriped pants and a black fitted tee. The shirt hugged his ribs and outlined both his abs and his pecks. The sleeves wrapped tightly around his biceps, making them impossible to ignore. "Do you think this outfit is ok for the party?" He wondered, pulling her from the trance she had fallen into. Jess ran her hand across her chin to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Uh, yeah, you look incredible. Where did you get that shirt and why haven't I seen it before?" She spit out.

"I used it for and undercover operation I was involved with years back and I haven't really worn it since because it's not like anything else I really wear. I didn't know if you'd like it." Don explained.

"You've got to be kidding me! I mean I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you look pretty good yourself" He mentioned, addressing her short black dress. It had an empire waist with everything above the high waist line being black velvet and everything below a chiffon material. The skirt was accented with a black velvet floral design. He walked towards her and gave her a kiss. "Shall we go?" He asked.

The Messer/Monroe apartment was all dolled up to make it look like the proper location for a near formal event. The women hovered around the kitchen counter.

"Jess, I have to say, Flack looks amazing tonight" Stella said casually.

"I know, right?" Jess giggled.

"Yeah, that's a great outfit you've got him in!" Lindsay added.

"He picked it out himself!" Jess informed them.

"Really? He has good taste!" Lindsay was genuinely surprised.

"Here ladies, let's get this party started" Stella laughed, handing them each a glass of champagne. Jess nervously grasped the glass and excused herself from the conversation. She fished through the small crowd until she found her husband.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She whispered after she pulled him off to the side. Don cracked a small smile and his wife's discomfort.

"I'll take care of it, just hold on to it for a second." He assured her. "Alright everybody!" He said loud enough to get the whole room's attention. "I want to get this party of to the right start, being as I will be the best man at the wedding; I figure I should start of with a toast." A noise of agreements danced around the crowd. "Alright, well Danny has been my best friend for years now and boy do I have some stories, but I'm saving those for the wedding, but here's a toast to him finally having the good sense to tie down a great girl like Lindsay!" Don announced, raising his glass.

"To Danny and Lindsay" Filled the room. Don turned back to Jess. He took her glass and filled his with it then handed it back to her.

"Now go ditch that glass and if anyone asks you if you need something to drink, say you set yours down in the other room." He schemed. Jess leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you" She said sweetly, then took off towards the kitchen. He watched her discreetly drop her champagne flute into the sink and rejoin the women.

"Have you met Adam's girlfriend Melody?" Stella asked, pointing out the fourth woman who had joined their trio.

"No, I have not; it's nice to meet you Melody. I'm Jess, Flack's wife and a detective as well" Jess politely shook the young woman's hand.

"Oh, I think Adam has mentioned you once or twice, Angell, right?" Melody checked. Jess smiled.

"That would be me" She answered.

"Jess, where did you get that dress? It's so cute" Lindsay inquired.

"Oh thanks, um , I think I got it at Macy's." Jess told her.

Across the room Don watched his wife laugh with her friends. He loved it when she dressed up and the dress she wore tonight hid all her developing curves so well that if he weren't looking for them, he wouldn't find them. He could tell just by looking at her that she was somewhat nervous as if someone would sense her secret. He smiled, completely detached from the conversation happening around him.

"Earth to Flack" He heard Adam's voice say.

"Sorry, so Adam, how long have you and Melody been together?" Don pulled the eyes off of him.

"A couple months, it's going really well" The lab tech said proudly.

"That's cool" Hawkes mentioned.

"So Flack, what has gotten into your girl tonight? She seems all bouncy and excited. Angell is usually so chill. Not that it's a bad thing, she looks great" Danny chimed in. Don laughed.

"I honestly don't know, I think she just likes getting dressed up ever once in a while" He explained.

An hour or so later after a few dances and some more laughter, Don scanned the crowd looking for Jess. He frowned slightly when he couldn't find her. He spun on the heels of his dress shoes until he faced the furniture. Success, there sat Jess in the suede recliner, her feet curled up underneath her and her heels discarded on the floor. He approached the chair and knelt next to it.

"Hey, are you ok? Is everything alright?" He questioned in a concerned tone. Jess smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, it's been a big night for us" She said just loud enough for him to hear. He sent her an endearing look as she mentioned their unborn child.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He suggested.

"Only if I get to peel that shirt off you when we got home" She laughed. He rolled his eyes at her and helped her up from the chair. The couple met up with Lindsay, Danny, Mac and Stella.

"We're taking off" Don informed the small crowd. Stella looked at the two couples wrapped up in each other, both standing next to her.

"Wish I had a man to snuggle up with" she sighed with a sly grin as she walked away, her hand gliding across Mac's shoulder as she did. Mac's blush was noticed but dismissed.

"Well, it was great having you guys, be safe getting home" Lindsay smiled.

"We will, congrats you two" Jess said as Don turned her to the door. Over their shoulders they could hear Danny turn to Lindsay say

"Now, it isn't just me, there is something different between the two of them, right?" Lindsay only laughed.

In the car Don took Jess's hand.

"I could tell you were nervous" He admitted.

"That's only to be expected, I mean I'm trying to hide something from a group of detectives" Jess replied with a laugh.

"I guess you're right, but did you have a good time?" He wondered.

"Yes, that was a lot of fun, why didn't we have an engagement party?" She pondered.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't even want to tell people we were engaged." Don reminded her.

"oh yeah, that's right, I wasn't really good friends with everyone yet" she recalled.

"We could have a party like that, ya know, to tell them our news, when we're ready" He tossed the idea out there.

"I'd like that, but you have to wear that shirt" She said with a wink.

"I'll wear it anytime you like" He promised.

"I love you baby" she said softly.

"I love you too sweetheart" He responded.

"Don't think I've forgot about peeling that shirt off of you" Jess finished in a seductive tone. Don took a deep breath as a smiled crawled across his face.


End file.
